A way out
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: " Não há saída. Eles vão morrer." - O que se passa pela cabeça de Jessie durante a cena em que eles estão prestes a serem incenerados. Jessie/Buzz


Título:A Way Out  
>Autora:Naylas2<br>Classificação:G  
>Categoria3° filme<br>Advertência:Spoiler para o 3°filme, obviamente.  
>Capítulos:1<br>Completa?[X] Sim [ ] Não  
>Resumo:" Não há saída. Eles vão morrer." - O que se passa pela cabeça de Jessie durante a cena em que eles estão prestes a serem incenerados. JessieBuzz  
>NA:Aaaaah, Toy Story! *_* Gente, sério, filmes de criança de hoje, não são mais feitos pra criança. Esse filme tem muito mais enredo do que muitos filmes pra "adultos" e nossa, eu sempre amei o Buzz então no filme eu morri de rir e shippei loucamente ele com a jessie! asuahushaushauhsua E essa cena em que eles estão prestes a ser incinerados é tão... tão D: Quase chorei. Espero que gostem. Eu não me lembro com clareza do que acontece exatamente, então me perdoe se eu coloquei alguma coisa errada

- Buzz, o que nós vamos fazer? - Ela pergunta pra ele, tentando não parecer tão desesperada. Porque não há motivo para perder a calma e entrar em pânico. Tudo vai ficar bem, tudo TEM que ficar bem. Ela quer tanto acreditar uma saída, sempre tem uma saída. E quem melhor para descobrí-la do que Buzz?  
>O astronauta desvia o olhar como se para pensar num plano mas Jessie não desvia o dela. Ela se recusa a olhar para frente, para o fogo, para a morte. Ela não pode fazer issoo, não pode encarar, não pode aceitar. Poucos segundos depois Buzz se vira pra ela de novo, sua expressão triste, resignada. Por um momento ela fica furiosa e tudo que quer é gritar com ele. Como ele se atreve a desistir desse jeito? Ele é o herói, ele prometeu que a salvaria <em>em duas línguas<em>. Ele e Woody já passaram por situações tão ou mais difíceis que esta. Ele não pode desistir! Talvez tudo isso seja um sonho, talvez ela vá acordar ainda na casa de Andy, no sótão e, como Woody falou, eles vão se divertir lá; ela vai colocar o Buzz no modo espanhol de novo e eles vão dançar tango, o astronauta mordendo uma rosa para oferecê-la no fim da dança... O calor agonizante a traz de volta para dura realidade. Mas não, não, não! Eles não podem morrer agora, não desse jeito, não sem falar... Ela abre a boca mas um nó na garganta impede que as palavras saiam. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e ela os fecha, soluçando quietamente.  
>De repente ela os abre ao sentir a mão de Buzz apertar a sua e olha pra o companheiro. Ele está assustado, ele está morrendo de medo mas mesmo assim ele tenta sorrir pra ela. E isso quebra o coração da cowgirl mais ainda. Ela aperta a mão dele de volta e tenta retribuir o sorriso, respirando fundo.<br>Não há saída.  
>Eles vão morrer.<br>Mas de alguma maneira idiota, ela não se sente mais tão desesperada quanto antes. Porque Buzz está lá. Ele está ali com ela. _Como sempre._ Ela vira para o outro lado estendendo a outra mão para outro brinquedo, que a aceita e estende a sua própria para o outro e assim sucessivamente. E ela sente novamente os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas por um motivo diferente. Pela primeira vez desde que aquele dia começou, ela se sente sortuda, feliz. Porque ela tem amigos, ela teve duas crianças que a amaram e brincaram com ela até cansar. O que mais um brinquedo pode querer? Jessie sabe a resposta para essa pergunta e olha para ela. Buzz estava segurando fortemente a mão de Woody e eles se olham intensamente. Nenhuma palavra é trocada e Woody assente com a cabeça de repente, o astronauta imita o gesto em seguida. A cowgirl sabe o que ele quer dizer com isso. _Foi um prazer servir com você, xerife_  
>Não há saída.<br>Eles vão morrer.  
><em>Mas eles estão juntos.<em>_  
><em>_Como sempre._  
>Seus olhos encontram os dele mais uma vez. Sua expressão está determinada, como se ele estivesse no controle da situação. Só que ele não está. A mão dele está apertando a dela com tanta força que a machuca, mas Jessie não se importa porque ela tem certeza de que está apertando a dele com a mesma força. Talvez ele esteja querendo dizer-lhe para não ter medo, que tudo vai ficar bem. E desta vez Jessie acredita nele, pura e simplesmente. Talvez seja egoísmo mas ela não consegue parar de pensar que a melhor maneira de morrer seria desse jeito, seria do lado dele. De novo ela abre a boca mas a fecha logo em seguida. Ele já sabe. O astronauta tenta falar alguma coisa mas ela balança a cabeça afirmativamente antes que ele possa formular a frase. Ela já sabe. Afinal, o astronauta já demonstrara várias vezes <em>em duas línguas até<em>. Resignada, ela sorri para ele e fecha os olhos, esperando.  
>Mas nada acontece, não o que ela esperava. Todos começam a falar ao mesmo tempo e ela abre seus olhos bem a tempo de ver o teto se abrir e uma garra gigante descer em direção a eles.<br>Há uma saída.  
>FIM<p> 


End file.
